


Fly Together

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fraught With Possibility, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Jaxom takes a moment to wish





	Fly Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/gifts).



Jaxom watched thoughtfully as Ruth and Golanth hunted together. Hunting was one of the rare times that Ruth tuned him out, and Jaxom could indulge in private thoughts for a moment. As a Bronze, Golanth would grow quite large, but at the moment he and Ruth were just about the same size. For a brief moment, Jaxom wished that he had been born and raised in the Weyr, like F’lessen. While he wouldn’t trade Ruth for anything, the possibility of Impressing a Green appealed to Jaxom.

Lord Lytol, despite coming from the Weyr himself, was quite close-mouthed about those kinds of things, though he had dutifully taught Jaxom all about dragonkind after he Impressed Ruth, but the relations between riders were only hinted at. Larth had been a Brown - unlikely to fly a Queen, but maybe a Green. Jaxom sometimes wondered if Lytol had left someone behind at the Weyr.

Everyone knew that when dragons mated, their partners did the same, and in the Weyr it didn’t matter if those partners were both men. Several male riders even lived together as husband and wife, Jaxom had heard! He loved Ruth, but if Jaxom had a Green, then she would rise to mate, and F’lessen’s Golanth might fly her. Well, any Bronze, Brown, or Blue might fly her, but in his fantasy Jaxom could hope for the partner he wanted. It was so easy for dragonriders! It was acceptable, even expected for them to mate with each other!

It was very clear, from some of his earliest lessons, that Jaxom was required to marry a woman of his rank and have several heirs. This was especially important in his case, as he had no family members able to take over Ruatha should he die. With Lessa abdicating her place, and especially with F’lessen now becoming a real dragonrider, it was more important than ever that Jaxom carry on the Ruatha bloodline.

It didn’t matter what Jaxom wanted, or what he felt. If he was Weyrbred he might have a chance at the partner he craved, but Jaxom the sport Lord never would. Just as Ruth the sport dragon probably wouldn’t either. As nimble as he was in the air, the Greens were bigger than him! They would never win, even if Ruth did ever rise to fly a mate.

So Jaxom would keep his thoughts and wishes tucked away safe in the deepest part of his mind, far from his beloved partner, and far from his traitorous heart which thumped louder as F’lessen shifted and their knees knocked together. Jaxom had a duty to uphold, and in his own way so did Bronze-rider F’lessen.

Still, watching Ruth and Golanth flitting and weaving around each other as they terrorized the herd, Jaxom couldn’t help but wish that they could, not just fly together, but _fly_ together. And then he and F’lessen could maybe do the same.


End file.
